warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Standard Bunker
Upgrade Progression Bunker Benefit Comparison Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Changing Bunker Type Housed Infantry Standard Infantry * * Special Forces *A level 9 Bunker is required to house Special Forces. *Hero Units CANNOT be placed into a Bunker of any type **Includes Brother Jeremiah, Kara, Sarkis & Sheila. *Placing Special Forces in Bunkers works the exact same way as placing them into Platoons **A Special Forces non-Hero Lead Unit must be placed into bunker first. **The Leader's Fireteam may then be filled with other qualified members. *Hero Unit Buffs **Buffs from Hero Units outside a Bunker will only be applied to qualified Special Forces once they have spawned from a destroyed bunker. **All normal Buff restrictions still apply *All Damage sustained by Special Forces once ejected from a destroyed Bunker is not subject to Repair Time. **Health levels will be 100% each time Special Forces spawn from a destroyed Bunker. *Earning Veteran Experience Points in Bunkers **Special Forces DO NOT gain vXP from all Damage dealt while housed in a Bunker. **Special Forces DO NOT gain vXP for Damage taken after being ejected from a destroyed Bunker *Controlling ejected Special Forces **All Special Forces ejected from a destroyed bunker are Fully Controllable by the Player. Appearance Progression State of Repair Related Missions Update History *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Standard Bunker received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the G. U. of Oct 01, 2015 *The Standard Bunker received the ability to be upgraded to Levels 7 & 8 in the G. U. of Feb 04, 2015 *The Standard Bunker increased its Construction Limit by 1 to a max of 5 in the G. U. of Feb 04, 2015 *The Standard Bunker adjusted its Attack Range to the edge of the bunker in the G. U. of Feb 12, 2014 *The Standard Bunker ''received type specific Range & Damage Bonuses in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The ''Bunker ''became the Standard Bunker'' with the intro of Strategic Bunkers in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The Bunker adjusted Command Center Level Construction Limits in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The Bunker gained the ability to be filled directly from the Storage in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker received an increase in Health at all Levels in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker increased its Construction Limit by 1 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012 *The Bunker was introduced in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2011 *No Further Updates Additional Info *The Standard Bunker has both a Command Center & Barracks Level Requirement prior to being Constructed & Upgraded. *The Standard Bunker may house any Non-Mech, ground based Infantry Unit. *The Infantry Units NOT ALLOWED in are : **Gladiator, Hercules, Valkyrie, Vanguard, Viper, Viper X & Wraith. *The Standard Bunker may only be filled with Infantry Units that are at 100% Health. *The Standard Bunker must be at least Level 2 prior to changing it to another Strategic Bunker type. *The Standard Bunker is the most universal of the three in terms of bonuses vs both Air and Ground Units. *The Standard Bunker is filled with Unit directly from Storage therefore the Units housed in Bunkers do not take up space in your Base Defender Platoon. *WIth 5 Level 8 Standard Bunkers the Player base benefits from an additional 1900 Space which is not counted toward the Base Defender Platoon max. *Infantry housed within a Standard Bunker may be Stunned by any Concussion ( ) Status Effect weapon. Trivia *Prior to the 2/12/2014 patch, the bunker bonus was instead of the AA bonus. It is now in addition to it. *Special Forces became available for placing in a Bunker with the release of the Level 9 Bunkers. **Special Forces gain the same benefits from each Bunker type as standard Infantry. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 22.v4'' In-Game Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Will bunkers be getting any sort of update? **''We have some twists on the idea of turret platforms coming out in the next few months. Bunker updates are an idea we’ve kicked around for after that. What kind of update or improvements would you like to see?'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Introducing Strategic Bunkers! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Strategic Bunkers - Official Discussion! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Official Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/15 ) - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Level 9 Information Gallery StandardBunker-Unlock-Requirements.png|Unlock Requirements StandardBunker-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Bunker-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message Bunker6.png|Level 6 Message StandardBunker-ChangeDisabled-Message.png|Bunker Type Change Requirement strategic bunker.jpg|Strategic Bunkers fb.png|Facebook Message Level 6 GameUpdate 10-01-2015.png|Game Update : Oct 01, 20145 Level 9 Introduction Gallery - Historical StandardBunker-Old.png|Original Bunker Design StandardBunker-Old-Damaged.png|Original Bunker Design Damaged StandardBunker-Old-Destroyed.png|Original Bunker Design Destroyed Video Navigation Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Bunker Category:Defenses Category:A to Z